


Love Songs with an Empty Stomach

by recillianfray



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recillianfray/pseuds/recillianfray
Summary: Alfred decided to make breakfast for himself and maybe sing a little song while waiting. He never knew that his husband would be there to perform a duet with him.





	

It was a vermilion morning when Alfred decided to rise from bed, ditching his husband who was clearly in a trance. He didn’t need to expound what made Arthur that knocked out. In fact, that’s what startled him awake. He was probably hungry after all the rounds they’ve been through. His stomach felt like an active volcano, rumbling for more sacrifices to be thrown into it. By impulse, Alfred left the room in a daze─ mind wandering off to look for breakfast.

He reached the kitchen, stretched towards the sink to wash his hands. Hands flew to the stove to switch it on. Grabbing the frying pan, he snatched a pack of bacon from the freezer and felt his mouth watering already. Hearing the pan sizzle, Alfred nearly came from the idea of bacon getting fried. He had an appetite that was insatiable but bacon would be good enough for now.

He whistled a tune, gawking at the already hot pan and the bacon sizzling on it. Eyes wavered to the window where the sky was a myriad of ember and sunlight. He was bored.

“ _My love_ ,” Alfred gasped as he began singing lowly. “ _There’s only you in my life─ the only thing that’s bright_.”

He flipped one bacon over as he continued in a high voice, failing to mimic the female lead. “M _y first love, you’re every breathe that I take. You’re every step I make._ ”

His hands released the spatula to play invisible piano keys in the air, he waggled his brows in concentration. “ _And I, I want to share─_ ”

“ _All my love with you_.” Alfred jumped when he saw Arthur by the window, continuing where he stopped. He hammered his chest and choked, realizing that Arthur was there all along.

“Shit, you scared me!” Alfred huffed and open the window. “I thought you were sleeping.”

Arthur smirked, raising his gloved hands. “You woke me up when you went out so I decided to garden.”

Alfred admired the way Arthur fixed a lock of hair falling on his cheek, moss eyes focused on the plants he tended to. He wanted to snatch him by the collar, kiss him, and ditch breakfast but… stomach first.

“After all these years, you’re still bloody awful at singing.” Arthur remarked, glancing towards Alfred.

“And you have the voice of an angel!” Alfred grinned toothily. “Don’t flaunt it around, Artie.”

Arthur harrumphed as he plucked another weed from the lawn. Alfred gazed at him in awe, admiring the way his back curved so lithely. He really did have an insatiable appetite…

“By the way─” Arthur interrupted “─your bacon’s burning.”

Alfred cursed as he groped for the spatula and sighed in relief when he saved the bacon from becoming a victim of a hellfire.

**Author's Note:**

> The song's obviously Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. Based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/151651632256/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-making-dinner-for


End file.
